James y Lily, Una Historia Diferente
by Shagy Sirius
Summary: Cap 4: Lily la chica mas popular, James el chico mas timido, que puede resutar de esto? Un Interesante juego en la enfermeria entre James y Lily, los amigos sospechan cosas, bromas a full, quidditch, problemas con profes, se empiezan a perfilar las cosas
1. Default Chapter

**James y Lily, una Historia diferente**

**Capitulo  I: Lily una chica audaz, James un chico tímido?**

En los pasillos de Hogwarts,  una chica va caminando a paso apresurado, ella como siempre, solo estaba pensando en hombres, mas específicamente cual seria el hombre de esta semana (no quiere decir que ella sea una fácil, no todo lo contrario, ella jugaba con los hombres, o sea, ella elegía con quien estar), la muchacha tenia un atractivo de sobra para poder darse ese lujo, tenia porte, vestía bien, su pelo rojizo hasta la cintura, tenia un cuerpo de diosa, pero lo que mas impactaban eran sus ojos de un verde intenso, con su mirada la chica podía hacer que cualquier hombre se derritiera, y cayera a sus pies. Pero también era una chica inteligente, no sobresaliente pero tenia buenas calificaciones (uno que otro ramo la molestaba), pero era muy astuta, y sagaz. Lilian Evans era su nombre.

La chica seguía pensando en hombres, ya tenia decidió que para esta semana usaría a uno de su fan club, pero tenia que decidir quien – puede ser mmmm, Smit y Brige esta guapos, pero son muy tontos, mnnn creo que mejor dejos a los Hufflepuff, y busco en Ravenclaw, mmm Spencer tiene novia y no es mi estilo quitar novios, si creo que Croffer será perfecto para esta semana, auque yo buscaba algo mas de difícil de conseguir, pero como no hay mas será Croffer – seguía pensando la chica mientras se dirigía a la sala común de su casa.

EEEE Lily por aquí – la llamaba una chica desde la escalera que conducían al gran salón – eee Lily acaso no vas a bajar a cenar???

Voy Susan!!!! – grito la chica mientras se dirigía donde su amiga – lo que pasa es que se me olvido la cena.

Susan March era una de las amigas de Lily, tenia el  pelo largo de color negro y liso, tez tostada, y ojos café, era dulce, pero cuando la molestaban podía ser muy agresiva, también muy impulsiva.

Te apuesto que estabas pensando en hombres, mas bien dicho quien será tu "novio" de esta semana – adivino Susan mientras le cerraba el ojo a su amiga.

- para que te voy a mentir, si estaba pensando juntamente en eso – respondió la chica de ojos verdes – eso de tener que elegir a alguien ya no tiene gracia, todos son muy fáciles de conquistar, ya no hay reto, ya esto es aburrido.

- quien te entiende, pero ni modo, pero dime quien es el afortunado de esta semana? – con resignación preguntaba Susan.

- Richard Croffer el de Ravenclaw, es el mas indicado, además no queda nadie mas – dijo sin vergüenza la pelirroja.

Cuando las chicas estaban entrando en el gran salón, se escucho un tumulto proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor todos reían a grandes carcajadas, las chicas se miraron extrañadas y se dirigieron a su mesa para saber que pasaba.

- Los merodeadores lo han hecho de nuevo, mira como han quedado los Slytherin – le contesto un chico de 4 curso.

Al mirar bien la mesa contraria se veía a todos los Slytherin calvos y en ves de pelo una flor en medio de la cabeza, al notar esto las amigas, se empezaron a retorcer de la risa juntos con sus compañeros. Mientras los afectados salían corriendo hacia la enfermería.

- estos merodeadores, siempre tan bromistas, por suerte estamos en la misma casa, porque si no ya tendríamos una  flor en la cabeza – entre risas pudo decir Susan

Los merodeadores era el grupo de bromistas que estaba en  la casa de Gryffindor de sexto año, que conocían a todo el colegio, y tenían muchas admiradoras, estaba formado por Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, y James Potter,  Sirius Black es el que más sobresalía del grupo, era muy popular, apuesto (alto, negro liso y largo, ojos azules muy intensos, cuerpo bien formado), varonil, seductor, sus  calificaciones  eran normales, y siempre estaba planeando una broma (en especial contra Malfloy, Snape, Goyle, Crabbe), contaba con un fan club (bien numeroso) y era también conocido por ser muy mujeriego, Remus Lupin era otro chico apuesto (alto, pelo castaño, ojos color miel, buena figura), también muy popular, tenia calificaciones un poco mejores que Sirius, también le gustaba hacer bromas (pero era más cauto para hacer bromas), también tenia un fan club, pero se sabia bien que Remus no jugaba con las mujeres, y cuando tenia novia (que no eran muchas) era fiel, Peter Pettigrew, era bajito, sin gracias, algo agresivo, pero cobarde y a él siempre se le ocurría las bromas mas oscuras de todas, tenia malas notas, y no muy brillante, y por ultimo estaba James Potter, el enigma de todos los merodeadores, porque el rompe con todo lo normal de ellos, era muy inteligente y estudioso (devoraba libros), sus notas eran las mas alta de todo Hogwarts, extremadamente tímido (en especial con las mujeres) no les gustaban mucho las bromas, su aspecto no era muy atrayente, siempre estaba encorvado por la cantidad de libros que llevaba a la espalda (pero tenia la misma altura que sus Sirius y Remus) tenia anteojos redondos y muy grueso que escondían sus ojos azules, su pelo negro azabache nunca se podía peinar, siempre usaba la misma ropa (fuera de moda) y no se arreglaba mucho, pero era conocido por todo el colegio por cuatro cosas, ser de los merodeadores, tener las mejores notas, y por ser le buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor (y el mejor de toda la escuela), y por ser el mejor amigo de Sirius Black, pero a pesar de todo el mundo lo conocía, muy pocos hablaban con él. Todos se preguntaban porque un chico así podría ser de los merodeadores, bueno es la respuesta es simple, el por su gran inteligencia siempre se encargaba de las cosa difícil de las bromas, o sea, hacia las pociones, hechizos, transformaciones, etc, además de su valentía, siempre por los amigos estaba dispuesto a hacer algo, y es el mejor amigo de Sirius, bueno eso es porque habían crecido juntos, y además James era todo lo que su amigo no es, y Sirius lo mismo por su parte, o sea, se complementaban

- Oye Black que estuvo buena la broma, son los mejores – hablaba Lily entre el mar de risas que era la mesa de Gryffindor.

- lo se, se que somos los mejores, pero no es para tanto, además todo el merito se lo merece nuestro amigo James aquí presente, nosotros no teníamos planeado hacer nada contra ellos, el lo hizo solito y de improvisto  – respondió el muchacho de pelo largo apuntando a sus amigo. 

Las amigas miraron extrañadas hacia James, el cual estaba escondido tras un libro,  Lily fue y se sentó al lado de él y susurro al oído – dime Potter porque le lanzaste esa maldición? – S -Snape y Malfloy estaba hablando mal de Gryffindor y los demás se lo celebraban – respondió el chico sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Aaaa ok le respondió la chica mientras empezaba a comer la cena, cuando Lily advirtió algo - ¿donde esta Bella?

Arabella Figg (mas conocido por Bella) era la otra amiga de Lily y Susan, siempre las tres andaban juntas, ella era alta rubia, de ojos claros, y también bien bonita, tenia las mismas notas que sus amigas, pero era mas reservada, y la mas tierna y romántica de las 3, era buena en encantamientos y en historia de la magia.

D-Dijo que tenia algo que hacer en la biblioteca –  respondió James en un susurro que solo Lily pudo oír.

Aaa gracias – respondió mientras se ponía a seguir comiendo.

Discúlpenme chicos pero tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas a la sala común – dijo Remus mientras salía del gran salón

Todos seguían cenando cuando una chica de Hufflepuff se acerco a donde estaban los merodeadores, para ser mas exacto se abalanzo sobre Sirius.

- Hoooo Sirius – le decía la chica con voz de boba, mientras abrazaba al chico de pelo largo – que te parece si este fin de semana vamos a Hogsmeade, y pasamos el día juntos??

-Sabes Reeba – respondía el chico soltándose del abrazo con cara de hastiado – tenemos que hablar – dicho esto tomo a la chica del brazo y salieron del gran salón.

 Tanto James, Lily, Susan y Peter, sabían bien que significaba eso, el muy famosísimo Sirius Black muy conocido por todas las mujeres de Hogwarts, se había aburrido de su relación con Reeba, e iba a terminar con ella en esos momentos, cosa que siempre pasaba, Sirius, siempre no duraba mas de 3 semanas de novio porque siempre se aburría de ella, y a los pocos días después, el aparecía 

con una nueva novia.

******************************************************

Remus acababa de entrar en la sala común (que estaba desierta, porque todos estaban cenando), cuando escucho un llanto muy bajo proveniente del sofá que estaba en frente del fuego, el se acerco para ver que era lo que sucedía, cuando pudo observar vio algo que le apretó el corazón, Bella estaba llorando desconsoladamente, Remus hace tiempo que sentía algo especial por ella (no sabia que) así que se sentó a su lado y le dijo tiernamente.

- Bella que sucede?, porque una cara tan bonita tiene que ser bañada con lagrimas?

Al escuchar esto la chica se sobresalto y vio al chico de ojos de color miel que lo miraba y dijo entre sollozos

- es que Justin termino conmigo hoy,  me dijo que lo hacia porque yo era muy chica para él, y que además me había engañado con otra mujer.

Justin Meyer de 7 año de Gryffindor había sido el novio de Bella, habían estado juntos más de  1 año, y la chica estaba muy enamorada de él.

- no vale la pena que llores por un tipo que no te merecía, si fue capaz de hacer y decir eso, es porque no sabia a la mujer que tenia como novia – dijo tranquilamente Remus

Al oír esto, Bella se lanzo a los brazos del chico y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, su amigo solo comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, mientras seguía diciéndole palabras de consuelo, y así se quedaron por un rato

*******************************************************

Mientras todo eso pasaba en la sala común, los demás seguían en gran salón, cuando volvió Sirius

- dinos Sirius, te hizo mucho escándalo Reeba cuando terminaste con ella? – preguntaba Peter entre risas

- la verdad no – respondía tranquilamente el aludido – ya tengo tanta experiencia en esto que ya puedo manejar la situación para que no sufran mucho

- por dios Black, como puedes ser tan sinvergüenza para hablar de esa forma, las mujeres no somos un juego para que las votes así como así – Grito Lily llena de ira 

- TU eres la menos indicada para hablarme en esa forma "señorita Evans" – respondió el atacado con furia y sarcasmo – ya que podríamos decir que de todos los presente eres TU la que tiene mas experiencia para terminar relaciones, por lo menos mis parejas duran mas de 2 semanas

Al oír esto Lily se quedo callada y agacho la cabeza, sabia bien que Sirius tenía razón, así que no pudo decir nada, y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Después de un rato, James le dijo a su amigo – yo me voy yendo a mi practica de Quidditch, nos vemos después en la sala común.

- Si yo también me voy, ya termine, quieres ir conmigo  March?, claro y tu amiga puede venir si quiere.

- No gracias yo voy a ir a dar una vuelta por la por el lago – hablo en forma seca Lily – pero no te preocupes por mi Susan ve con Black – y al terminar de decir esto se levanto y salio después de James.

Susan y Sirius comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común (Peter se había quedado comiendo su 4 plato), los dos iban hablando muy animadamente cuando de repente, Sirius se puso delante de Susan la miro a los ojos y le dijo 

- sabes March te había dicho que eres muy bonita, y que hoy te ves radiante con tu pelo suelto?

- Si crees que voy a caer en tus jueguitos, y que voy a pasar a ser otra chica que paso por Black, estas muy equivocado, primero muerta a ser novia tuya, yo no soy como las demás chicas, yo tengo mi orgullo y no dejare que nadie juegue conmigo, así que por favor Black cambia de tema.

Sirius quedo para dentro, nadie le había contestado así, por eso a lo único que atino a hacer fue  seguir caminando hacia la sala común, mientras Susan se repetía mentalmente - porque eres tan mujeriego, si no fueras así, a la primera hubiese caído a tus pies, pero no Susan no puedes ser utilizada as

Desde hace mucho tiempo que Susan estaba enamorada de Sirius, pero no había dicho nada, por orgullo y pena, siempre veía que él, estaba con chicas, y que después de un tiempo terminaba con ellas, y ella no quería ser una mas del grupo, por ella amaba de verdad a Sirius y quería que lo suyo fuera para siempre, además ella tenia una buena amistada con Sirius y los merodeadores (al igual que Lily y Bella) y prefería seguir teniéndolo como amigo que no tenerlo.

Siguieron caminando en silencia, hasta que llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda, lo atravesaron, cuando...

*********************************************************

James estaba entrando en los vestidores de Gryffindor, para ponerse su túnica, y sacar su escoba, una ves que estuvo listo se dirigió al campo donde se encontró con el resto del equipo y se puso a entrenar junto con sus compañeros.

En esos momentos Lily se encontraba en la orilla del lago, mirando fijamente la superficie lisa y gris de este, pero la mente de la chica no estaba en el lago sino en lo que le había dicho Sirius.

- yo soy peor que el mujeriego de Black? tan bajo soy?, yo siempre que lo critique por su forma de actuar con las mujeres, y resulta que yo soy peor que el pero con los hombres?? Como puedo ser tan mala, tengo que hacer algo al respecto, no puedo seguir así, no puedo, desde este momento nacerá una nueva Lilian Evans, una Lily como que sea bue... – pero la chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una algarabía proveniente del campo de Quidditch, así que se dirigió a aquel lugar y al ver que los Gryffindor estaban entrenando decidió obsérvalos un rato.

**********************************************************

Bella seguía llorando en el pecho de Remus, pero gracias a las caricias y palabras del chico se fue tranquilizando y pudo alzar la vista

- Gracias Remus, eres muy buen amigo – el chico al oír esto, su estomago dio una sacudida tan grande, y para que decir lo que paso cuando la chica lo miro a los ojos que los miraban con tanta ternura.

- Remus amigo mío veo que las cosas que tenias que buscar eran "súper importantes" y hermosas – dijo burlonamente Sirius, al ver lo junto que estaban Remus y Bella

Pero Susan al ver aquella escena no reacciono como Sirius, sino todo lo contrario - Arabella Figg se puede saber que estas haciendo con Lupin, tu tienes novio, yo que pensaba que tu eras la mas fiel de todas, la mas sensata, no se enq....

Susan no pudo terminar de hablar porque Bella ya había salido por cuadro corriendo, mientras que nuevamente brotaban lágrimas en los ojos.

- LINDA LA QUE HAS HECHO MARCH, si Bella estaba conmigo es porque estaba llorando porque Justin termino con ella, porque según el, ella era muy pequeña, y además la engaño con otra mujer – y diciendo esto salio detrás de ella, dejando a unos amigos sin palabras.

**********************************************************

Lily observaba el entrenamiento de Gryffindor, y se dio cuenta porque se dice que es el mejor deporte del mundo mágico, ella nunca fue una apasionada de ese juego, pero ahora lo estaba viendo con otros ojos, los cazadores se pasaban el balón de uno en otro con tal precisión, con formaciones impecables, los golpeadores se movían y protegían a sus compañeros con tal maestría que cualquiera se sentiría seguro con ellos, el guardián paraba todos los tiros sin mayor esfuerzo, y el buscador ¿no hacia nada?. Lily se extraño que el buscador solo estuviera dando vueltas en la cancha sin hacer nada, cuando de repente ve que se lanza en picada a gran velocidad contra la base de unos de los postes de gol, la chica piensa en  lo peor, cree que se va a estrellar contra el piso, pero sorpresivamente el chico gira bruscamente hacia arriba cuando esta a escasos metros del piso, con una pelotita alada en la mano, el había atrapado a la snich.

La Lily seguía mirando a aquel chico, mientras este soltaba de nuevo la snich y volvía a elevarse a la parte mas alta del campo para buscarla de nuevo, cuando ella se fija bien en el chico y exclama – ese no es Potter? Noo puede ser, no parece que fuera él, porque cambio tanto, se ve alto y bien formado, con esa mirada seria que muestra se ve muy atractivo, y la túnica del equipo le queda tan bien, nunca pensé que ese fuera Potter?

La chica seguía en sus pensamientos cuando de repente algo la distrae, todos los miembros del equipo gritan horrorizados mientras miraban a Lily, ella no entendía porque hasta que vio al frente suyo y vio con horror que una bludger que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella, no se podía mover por la impresión y solo cerro los ojos preparada para recibir el golpe cuando. ¡BUMMM!

********************************************************

**Notas del Autor**

****

Hola  a todos como están, aquí les presento una nueva historia, que la verdad hace mucho que la tenia escrita, (mas de un año) pero no la había publicado, porque pensaba en escribirla entera antes de publicar, pero ahora volví a verla y pensé que es mejor que ustedes decidan si merece ser terminada, así que espero que me den sus opiniones, ya sean buenas, malas, consejos, etc todo es bien recibido

Esta historia se me ocurrió escribirla, primero porque quería hacer una historia con argumento original, o sea que no se pareciera a nada (lo logre?) además había leído algunos fic, donde en todos mostraban a James como un mujeriego súper hombre, y a Lily como una niña inocente que no mata una mosca, así que pensé, como seria hacer una historia donde todo fuera al revés y este es el resultado, espero que les guste ^_^

Este es el primer capitulo de 3 que ya tengo escritos, así que depende de ustedes si escribo los siguientes cap (tengo planeado no hacer un fic muy largo) así que por favor dejen un review manifestando su opinión, y cualquiera que quiera contactarme puede hacerlo a mi correo o MSN a la dirección shagy100@hotmail.com nos vemos bye

**Shagy Sirius** o **Lord Shagy Black**

P.S. si quieren lean mi otro fic llamado "cuando algo se aleja del alma" que hace poco actualice ^_^U


	2. Capitulo II: En la Enfermeria

**James y Lily, una Historia diferente**

**Capitulo  II: En la enfermería**

Remus estaba buscando por todo el colegio a Bella, pero no la encontraba, la había buscado en todas partes pero en ninguna de ellas la hallaba, él no sabia porque se preocupaba tanto por ella, pero solo en la mente de Lupin estaba un pensamiento, encontrarla, ya se estaba desesperando por no poder hacerlo, hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza, saco la varita y dijo – Accio Mapa del Merodeador – y unos segundo después apareció volando un pergamino y se poso en las manos de chico, y este empezó a inspeccionarlo, hasta que encontró un cartelito que decía "Arabella Figg" en donde se encontraba la torre de astronomía, sin pensarlo dos veces, doblo en mapa y se encamino hacia esa torre.

**********************************************************

Después de que Bella y Remus salieron de la sala común, Susan se había quedado con la boca abierta sin decir nada, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Sirius dijo –si que la hiciste buena March, porque reaccionar así? No vez que lo que más necesitaba tu amiga era consuelo y no más cargas a su espalda?

Sirius tenia razón, si que ahora la había echo, porque había sido tan estupida?, porque no había preguntado lo que pasaba antes de hablar?, todo eso siguió pensando mientras se dirigía al sillón donde había estado bella, donde le surgieron unas lagrimas silenciosas, hasta que sintió una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro y una voz conocida la decía.

- No sacas nada con llorar y romperte la cabeza pensando el porque, sabes bien que lo que hiciste entubo mal, pero tiene una solución, solo le tienes que decir a Bella, que no fue tu intención, que no sabias – dijo Sirius serenamente, a Susan le sorprendió la respuesta que le dio él, tenia toda la razón, y seria eso exactamente lo que haría, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que cuando Sirius hablo serio, algo que Susan nunca había visto.

- Gracias Sirius – le decía Susan con una Sonrisa – ¿te gustaría sentarte aquí conmigo? – Sirius al oír esto le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

********************************************************

BUMMM – se escucho en todo el estadio, Lily se quedo helada escucho el golpe pero no sentía nada, ella lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, y lo que vio la dejo impactada, en frente suyo se encontraba James inconsciente, y sangraba por todas partes, la bludger debía haber venido con tal fuerza para dejar a alguien así, James tenia una fuerte hemorragia en la cabeza, tenia su brazo roto, de donde también sangraba y parecía que tenia unos huesos quebrados de las costillas porque le costaba respirar, se veía muy mal, pero la pregunta que mas le llegaba a la cabeza es ¿que hacia James ahí?, solo los pasos del resto del equipo que se acercaban corriendo la distrajeron

- JAMES – grito una de los golpeadores muy alarmado – rápido hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, rápido que no se ve nada bien – el guardián se apresuro a buscar la camilla que se encontraba a el borde de la cancha, en ella pusieron James con mucho cuidado y todos se dirigieron a la enfermería.

*********************************************************

Una chica se encontraba observando las estrellas desde la torre de astronomía, mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus claros ojos, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado sin advertir que un chico la miraba desde la puerta, solo se percato cuando lo pusieron una mano en el hombro, la chica se dio vuelta de prisa y al percatarse que era Remus el que la tomaba del hombro, se giro rápidamente y lo abraso con mucha fuerza y empezó a llorar, mientras el chico solo le acariciaba su suave cabello, y así se quedaron un largo rato hasta que el chico hablo casi en un susurro

- no deberías llorar, sabes bien que Justin  es poca cosa como para que lo hagas por él, y estoy seguro que lo de Susan solo fue una mala reacción, que pronto se disculpara contigo, pues es tu amiga y sabes lo impulsiva que es – la chica solo lo abrazo mas fuerte y murmuro – gracias Remus no se como agradecerte todo lo que as hecho por mi – eso es muy fácil – respondió rápidamente su acompañante – solo tienes que darme una de tus hermosas sonrisas para compensarme – la chica al escuchar eso se le ruborizaron un pocos las mejillas, y se sintió mucho mejor y se sumergió de nuevo en el pecho del muchacho no sin antes darle a este una sonrisa muy dulce.

***********************************************************

- Porque todavía no llegan – decía Susan preocupada debido a que aparecía Bella – ya debería estar de vuelta

- No te preocupes Susan de seguro que esta con Remus y si es así no tienes que preocuparte, él la sabrá consolar

- Pero Sirius sabes bien como me siento, necesito disculparme con ella hice muy mal -

- te entiendo, por eso esperaremos juntos a que ellos lleguen – Sirius volvía a hablar serio, cosa que hacia que Susan se sintiera segura.

- gracias por todo Sirius, eres un buen amigo – susurro la chica al oído y luego se apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante.

*********************************************************

- Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey – Gritaba Lily mientras golpeaba como loca la puerta de la enfermería mientras los demás integrantes del equipo traían la camilla con James

- porque tanto escándalo señorita Evans – respondió la joven enfermera

- es James viene muy herido, una bludger lo golpeo con mucha fuerza – respondía rápidamente la chica.

Al llegar la camilla Madame Pomfrey se quedo helada al ver es estado del chico y hablo rápidamente – a dentro rápido RAPIDO – una ves que depositaron a James en una cama, la enfermera ordeno a todos que esperaran afuera de la enfermería.

Un silencio reinaba en todos los que se habían quedado fuera esperando noticias, silencio que solo fue roto por Lily para hacer la pregunta que hace mucho se hacia – Que fue lo que paso??

- eee Lily – empezó a hablar un Jack Rood el capitán del equipo – lo que sucedió fue que una bludger sin ningún motivo se empezó a dirigir hacia ti a gran velocidad, sin que nadie de nosotros pudiera evitar que esta te golpeara, pero nadie se explica como James pudo bajar mas de 80 metros y recibir con su cuerpo la bludger para que no te golpeara, el se uso como escudo para protegerte.

La chica no creía lo que oía, James se había lanzado y atravesado para salvarla? Pero porque? Porque él hizo eso? Al pensar todo esto 

Lily se echo a llorar en forma desconsolada – todo esto paso por mi culpa, porque tuve que estar en el estadio? Porque tuve que estar tan distraída y no me moví a tiempo para esquivar por mi misma esa maldita bludger? Porque el tonto de Potter se  tenia que atravesar y quedar tan mal?

El resto del equipo miraba con pena como la chica lloraba desconsoladamente, sabia que nada que digieran podría consolarla, porque ni ellos mismos lo sabían, hasta que Jack hablo de nuevo en forma suave y consoladora – ya Lily tranquila, se que nada de esto tiene sentido, pero no te preocupes James es fuerte y se que dentro de poco estará de nuevo volando sobre su escoba.

Al escuchar estas palabras Lily se calmo un poco, pero seguía sollozando, aproximadamente una hora después se abrió la puerta de la enfermería donde se veía una Madame Pomfrey extremadamente cansada, una vez que todos ingresaron esta le dijo.

- el señor Potter esta mucho mejor, le e podido sanar la hemorragia que tenia en la cabeza, los huesos de su brazo lo e repuesto pero no podrá moverlo debido a que aun necesitan soldarse, lo que si mas me preocupa es su pecho, debido a que tiene varias costillas rotas y algunos órganos se vieron afectados, así que necesito que alguien se quede para cuidarlo, velar que no tenga complicaciones, y cambiar sus vendajes cada dos horas.

- Yo lo haré – respondió de inmediato la muchacha de ojos verdes – yo me quedo con él para cuidarlo.

- de acuerdo señorita Evans, voy a buscar unos implementos para  luego explicarle lo que tiene que hacer, y los demás váyanse a su sala común, que aquí ya no pueden hacer nada – termino de hablar la enfermera en forma tan cortante que no permitía replica.

Una ves que el equipo de Quidditch se fue y la Madame Pomfrey le había dado las indicaciones y se retiro a su despacho, Lily se quedo contemplando a James, tenia con vendas las cabeza, el brazo, y el pecho, que dormía tranquilamente y con esto la chica se tranquilizo,  contemplaba como el joven dormía.

*********************************************************

Eran mas o menos las 12 de la madrugada cuando, Remus volvió con un Bella mucho mas tranquila, y al pasar por el retrato de la señora gorda se asombraron al ver lo que había en un sofá de la sala común, Sirius y Susan se encontraban durmiendo frente al fuego de la sala común, el chico de cabello negro esta estirado sobre el sofá con una Susan apoyada sobre el pecho de este mientras Sirius la abrazaba.

Los chicos al notar como dormían sus amigos no pudieron dejar de sonreír, hasta que Remus hablo – que te parece si hacemos una pequeña broma, y los molestamos como ellos nos molestaron hace un rato? – Bella al escuchar sonrió maliciosamente, mientras le cerraba el ojo a su amigo en modo de afirmación,  y se ponía rígida y con cara de enojo fingido enfrente a los chicos – SUSAN ELIZABETH MARCH KIRE que haces con Black en esa posición, yo que pensaba que eras la mas reservada de todos nosotros, y que no caías tan fácilmente en los brazos de un chico – hablaba Bella mientras Susan saltaba del susto y se ruborizaba al ver como esta "esperando" a su amiga con Sirius.

- Y tu Sirius Joseph Black Roven, no sabia que podrías ser tan rápido para conquistar a una chica, en especial tratándose de Susan, me sorprendes amigo – se burlaba Remus cuando veía la cara de asombro su amigo.

Al ver la caras que ponían sus amigos al ser encontrados se esa forma Remus y Bella no se aguantaron las ganas y se empezaron a reír a grandes risotadas.

Una ves que los ánimos se calmaron un poco (los bromistas trataban de contener la risa, y los afectados se le quitaba el rubor de sus mejillas) Susan vio a Bella y salto de golpe sobre ella – Arabella por favor perdóname no fue mi intención, no se que me paso, no sabia, yo no quer...

- cálmate Susan, se bien que no fue tu intención, debí esperármelo sabiendo como eres tu, así que no te preocupes, solo quiero saber una cosa, que estabas haciendo tu y Black dormidos en el sofá?

Al oír esto su amiga no pudo evitar que le volvieran los colores al rostro – eeee es que estaba tan preocupado por ti que me quede esperando a que volvieras para disculparme, y Sirius me acompaño, y nos quedamos dormidos, fue sin querer!!!

- la verdad no parecía que fuera sin querer – pudo agregar Lupin antes de que le diera un nuevo ataque de risa.

- A todo esto han visto a James?? – Dijo Sirius tratando de cambiar el tema – porque por aquí no a pasado y ya hace rato que debería haber terminado su entrenamiento.

- ahora que lo dices Sirius tampoco a pasado Lily y eso si que es raro – agrego Susan preocupada

- y nosotros no los hemos visto en los pasillos cuando nos dirigíamos hacia acá  – dijo Remus aun mas preocupado.

En eso entro el equipo de Quidditch a la sala común con cara de derrota y cansado, los amigos al ver que ni James ni Lily venían con ellos se preocupo más todavía 

Muchachos – hablo Black primero – porque no viene James con ustedes que a pasado?

- James esta en la enfermería porque tubo un accidente y Lily lo esta cuidando – respondió cansadamente Rood

- QUEEEE – dijeron los cuatro a coro, así que Jack empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido, cuando acabo Sirius dijo – Me voy a la enfermería, no puedo dejar a mi amigo solo – no vale la pena – agrego el capitán – la enfermera no te dejara entrar, además quédate tranquilo que Evans lo esta cuidando, ya lo podrás ver mañana.

- Tiene razón Sirius – apoyo Remus – ahora solo molestaríamos, es mejor que nos acostemos.

Dicho esto los amigos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, Susan y Bella cuando se sumergían en sus sabanas no podían dejar de estar preocupadas por Lily y James, pero sin querer sus pensamientos eran tranquilizados al pensar en Sirius y Remus respectivamente, cosa parecida pasaba en el cuarto de chicos.

**********************************************************

Lily se había despertado de golpe al sentir que James murmuraba algo, esta se levanto, se había quedado dormida sobre el chico, y empezó a escuchar lo que el chico en sueños murmuraba.

- Malfoy no digas eso de ella, Snape como se te ocurre a decirle así, no permitiré que se burlen de Lily – hablaba en sueños James – para que aprendan les haré crecer una flor en la cabeza a todos ustedes

Lily al oír esto quedo con la boca abierta, así que había sido por eso porque le lanzo a los Slytherin esa maldición, porque la estaban ofendiendo a ella?, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque el joven siguió murmurando en sueños

- Esa bludger va a golpear a Lily, tengo que impedirlo, no puedo dejar que nada le ocurra a ella, es muy importante para mí – y después de decir esto el chico se volvió a quedar en silencio y dormía tranquilamente

Ahora si que Lily no entendía nada, por que, porque él decía todas esas cosas - porque es tan importante para James, como para protegerla de esa manera, para arriesgar su vida de esa manera?, porque? Porque James soy tan valiosa para ti, porque? - y con esos pensamientos se pasó toda la noche, ya que pudo volver a dormir.

**********************************************************

Un nuevo día en el Colegio Hogwarts, un grupo de estudiantes de 6 año de Gryffindor, se levantaron muy temprano, y sin planearlo se encontraron todos en la sala común

- Veo que ustedes tampoco podían dormir muy tranquilos que digamos – hablo Susan tranquilamente- así que esperamos vamos a la enfermería.

- No Susan es mejor primero ir a desayunar, porque si nos presentamos a esta ahora en la enfermería Madame Pomfrey nos cerraría la puerta en la cara, por molestar a esta hora – dijo sensatamente Remus, ya que conocía bien a la enfermera porque tenia que pasar mas tiempo con ella debido a sus transformaciones

- Además podemos aprovechar de llevarle algo de comer a Lily – agrego Bella, a lo que todos asintieron mientras salían por el cuadro de la señora gorda

********************************************************

Lily estaba terminando de cambiar el ultimo vendaje a James cuando apareció Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería – veo que has echo un muy buen trabajo cuidando al joven Potter – hablaba la enfermera – un excelente trabajo si me permite decirlo, estoy segura que gracia a sus atenciones señorita Evans el señor Potter se podrá marchar muy pronto de aqu

Al oír estas últimas palabras el rostro de Lily se ilumino, mientras terminaba de ajustar el último vendaje, cuando en eso se escucho que llamaban a la puerta

- disculpe Madame Pomfrey, podríamos ver como esta nuestro amigo James? – preguntaba Sirius poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas

- ya me extrañaba que no parecieran por aquí ustedes, si pueden pasar pero al mínimo desorden los saco a todos de aquí, esto es una enfermería no un circo, le quedo claro Sr. Black? – hablo de forma severa la enfermera

Los merodeadores entraron seguidos de las chicas, los cuales al ver las heridas que tenía su amigo se sorprendieron, pero también se sorprendieron al ver estado de cansancio que tenía Lily

- Lily pero que cansada te ves, parece que te pasaste toda la noche en vela – Susan le dijo a su amiga

- no te preocupes Susan estoy bien – respondía Lily con una cansada sonrisa

- te trajimos algunas cosas para que comas, si seria bueno que te fueras a lavar y cambiar de ropa porque dentro de poco van a empezar las clases – suavemente le sugirió Bella a la chica de ojos verdes

Lily se negaba a irse, y no lo hizo hasta que Madame Pomfrey le dijo que se fuera a clases que ahora ella se encargaba del Joven Potter, así que Lily se fue a su cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse, y sus amigos le dijeron que no se preocupara por llegar tarde que ellos les explicarían a la Profesora MacGonogal lo que había sucedió y ella entendería

El día paso lentamente, Lily no estaba atentas en las clases, su mente estaba en James y lo que le había oído hablar anoche, cada vez que tenían un tiempo libre, Lily se dirigía a la enfermería para ver si James había despertado, cuando llego la ahora del almuerzo, Cuando Lily había a empezado a dirigirse a la enfermería, dos brazos la tomaron y empezaron a llevarla en dirección contraria, al ver de que eran sus amiga quienes la llevaban pregunto – que están haciendo? donde me llevan?

- Creo que usted señorita tiene que comer un poco antes de ir a la enfermería, y creo que seria bueno que le contaras a tus amigas el porque tanto interés en atender a James – Hablo Susan en tono raro, una mezcla entre curiosidad y preocupación

Lily empezó a caminar con sus amigas rumbo al comedor, porque sabia que ellas no la dejarían ir a la enfermería si no comía algo, aunque no tuviera hambre, y el responderle el porque tanta preocupación no podría decirles porque ni ella misma lo sabia, así que simplemente les dijo – es porque por mi culpa James esta as

*********************************************************

Llego la noche y Lily se quedo de nuevo cuidando las heridas de James, el cual aun no despertaba, se veía mejor, ya sus heridas estaban cerradas, solo faltaba que algunos órganos se restablecieran por completo, pero en la mente de la chica estaba un verdadero torbellino de preguntas, las cuales no la dejaban tranquila, y por lo tanto no la dejaban dormir, ya estaba muy avanzada la noche cuando escucho que James volvía a hablar en sueños, pero ahora era diferente, sus palabras eran mas desesperadas

- Toma a Harry y vete, yo les daré tiempo para que escapen – ya no era un sueño sino una pesadilla la que tenia – Voldemort no dejare que les hagas algo a mi Familia, NO LO PERMITIRE, aunque muera aquí, ellos vivirán -

************************************************************************

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola a todos, aquí esta el nuevo cap espero que les aya gustado, si bueno fue algo aburrido, pero les digo que es necesario, en el próximo capitulo va a empesar el romanticismo y la acción (y yo que pensaba que el fic no fuera mas largo de 3 cap, pero al parecer no va a ser asi) estoy muy contento por la cantidad de review que a llegado, lo cual me insta a seguir escribiendo (no pensé que gustara tanto) pero saben que se me están acabando las ideas, asi que cualquier sugerencia será muy bien recibida, y las criticas también

Este cap esta dedicados a todos aquellos que dejaron su review porque son ellos los que hacen que uno quiera seguir escribiendo

Como publicidad, también tengo publicado otro fic que se llama "cuando algo se aleja de alma" así que por favor léanlo ^^

**Lord_Shagy_Black******

**Shagy100@hotmail.com**


	3. Captitulo III: Verdades razones y pacto

- Toma a Harry y vete, yo les daré tiempo para que escapen – ya no era un sueño sino una pesadilla la que tenia – Voldemort no dejare que les hagas algo a mi Familia, NO LO PERMITIRE, aunque muera aquí, ellos vivirán -

Al escuchar lo desesperado de sus gritos, Lily no sabia que hacer, su cara expresaba, temor, desesperación, pero también, esperanza y amor, Lily no se decidía si ir a buscar a Madame Ponfery o no, al final lo único que hizo fue tomar a James en sus brazos, apoyo su cabeza en sus pechos, y le empezó a cantar una canción muy suave, con la cual James se tranquilizo y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

*************************************************************************

Al día siguiente no tenían clases, así que las chicas con los merodeadores, se dirigieron a la enfermería, llamaron a la puerta, pero como nadie les contesto, entraron, y al ver a Lily y James dormidos abrasados, todos (menos Peter) pensaron - se ven tan lindos durmiendo – así que decidieron no despertarlos y salir de la enfermería, con dirección al gran comedor

Los amigos estaban desayunando alegremente, hasta que Sirius hablo – espero que nuestro James, no caiga en las redes de Evans

Porque lo dices Sirius? – Susan respondió de mala manera

- Por el simple echo que los hombres para tu amiguita Lily son un deporte, y no quiero que mi amigo sufra por culpa de ella, él es muy sensible y le podrían romper el corazón en miles de pedazos y no voy a permitir eso, así que les aconsejo a ustedes dos que controlen a su amiguita.-

Susan y Bella no sabían que responder, pues sabían que lo que decía Sirius es cierto, y aunque no conocían muy bien a Potter, si los merodeadores lo protege de esa forma seria mejor no molestar a su amigo, todo saben lo muy vengativos que son.

Los merodeadores siguieron hablando de Quidditch, en lo que quedaba de desayuno, pero las chicas tenían una conversación muy diferente – Sirius tiene razón, cuales son las intenciones de Lily? Ella me dijo que ahora su conquista seria Richard Croffer, pero no la veo muy interesado en él – le preguntaba Susan a su amiga

- y la pregunta es ¿porque pasa tanto tiempo con James?, nos dice que es por culpa de ella que este así, pero la verdad la encuentro una excusa muy mala para ser Lily, y bueno si fuera así, porque no a podido dormir? – Bella preguntaba mas intrigada aun

- creo que no sacamos nada partiéndonos la cabeza – continuo hablando ahora la amiga – será mejor que tengamos una seria conversación con ella, y que nos explique todo

**************************************************************************

 Unos ojos azules, luchaban por abrirse, se sentían muy pesados, pero mas que eso era un calor, una suavidad, una ternura, los que ponían de todo de su parte para que no se abrieran para disfrutar el momento, James sentía un suave latido que llegaba a sus oídos, y unos brazos que lo aprisionaban con dulzura, no sabia como estaba ahí, ni quien era la dueña de esa suave red que lo aprisionaban, lentamente los ojos azules se empezaron a abrir, y cual fue la sorpresa al ver que la persona que lo abrazaba era Lily.

Lentamente las imágenes volvieron a la memoria del chico, el entrenamiento, la snich, la bludger, Lily, todo volvía lentamente, hasta que recordó todo – así que lo logre – se decía mentalmente James – logre que protegerla, pero ¿porque me tiene abrazado?, ¿que a pasado?

Todas estas preguntas daban vueltas por la mente del chico, hasta que empezó a sentir que su acompañante empezaba de despertar, y por miedo a como reaccionara Lily al saber que estaba despierto y no se había separado de ella, James se hizo el dormido.

Lily estaba despertando, había dormido muy bien, se sentía completamente repuesta, y había algo raro que hacia que se sintiera bien, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el chico de pelo azabache supuestamente durmiendo en sus brazos, lo miro con ternura, y le dieron ganas de nunca separarse de él ¡ALTO! GANAS DE NUNCA SEPARSE DE EL? ¿De donde salio ese pensamiento? Que estas pensando Lilian Evans?, acaso te sientes atraída por el come libro de James, y desde cuando es James y no Potter? con estos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza dejo al chico acostado en la cama, y ella se dirigió a la ventana, donde se mostraba un día despertando.

James veía como la silueta de la chica de formaba con el contraste del sol sobre su cuerpo, le mostraba todas sus perfectas curvas y al notar esto el joven no pude dejar de sonrojarse al verla, y al darse cuenta decidió ponerse de pie, ya que descubrirían que no estaba durmiendo, porque la gente que duerme no se sonroja, así que se sentó en la cama y viendo a Lily no pudo evitar suspirar muy despacio  – que hermosa –

Al escuchar estas palabras la chica de ojos verde, se giro y sus ojos encontraron los de James que la miraban tímidamente, ante lo cual la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse – buenos días James – saludo la chica – espero que te encuentres mejor, estuve muy preocupada por ti

- L-lo lo importante es que tu te encuentras bien, sana y salva – respondió en un tímido murmullo el chico

Lily se acerco donde el chico y lo abrazo muy tiernamente y le susurro al oído – ¿porque James? ¿Porque te interpusiste cuando la bludger me iba a golpear?

- y-yo yo eee – el chico no sabia que responder – porque eee, veras Lily, yo -

James amigo que bueno verte despierto – se escucho la animada voz de Sirius, el cual venia acompañado de los demás chicos y chicas,  pero la voz y actitud de él cambio a ver que Lily abrazaba  a su amigo – nos tenias muy preocupado, ¿sabias?, pero que bueno verte ya repuesto, supongo que la "señorita Evans" te a cuidado de lo mejor

Lily al escuchar la voz de Sirius se sobresalto, y se separo de James, y se puso muy colorada, pero al escuchar las palabras "Señorita Evans" recordó todo lo que le había dicho Sirius hace unos días atrás, y no pudo evitar entristecerse, seguro que él pensaba que ella quería conquistar a James, y estaba en todo su derecho en pensar eso, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, así que solo dijo – saben chicos estoy muy cansada, así que me voy a retirar – y sin decir nada mas salio de la enfermería

Bella y Susan vieron ese brillo opaco en los ojos de Lily cuando salía, así que después de saludar a James y desearle lo mejor, salieron de la enfermería en busca de su amiga.

**************************************************************************

Lily estaba llorando en lugar cerca del lago, su mente era un gran tormento, no sabia que pensar solo quería llorar y llorar, solo se preguntaba – ¿porque? ¿Porque soy así? ¿Porque me comporte así, como una "come" hombres? ¿En que pienso? ¿Porque lo ago? Yo cuando era pequeña siempre soñaba con mi príncipe azul, del cual yo me enamoraría, con el cual yo seria feliz, con el cual viviría para siempre, ¿porque? ¿Porque cambio mi pensamiento? ¿Cuando fue que me convertí en lo que soy? ¿Cuando fue que cambie mi sueño?, ¡Un momento! Algo paso unos meses antes de entrar a Hogwarts, si creo que estoy recordando algo

*************************flash Back ************************

Una niña de unos diez años caminaba por la calle magnolia, estaba feliz de la vida cantando mientras venia con las compras que le había encargado su madre del mercado, en mitad de la calle unas fuertes manos la agarran por la cintura y la otra le tapaba la boca para que no se escucharan sus gritos, el desconocido la llevo dentro del callejón donde empezó a tocarla y darle besos, las manos del hombre se dirigían por el cuerpo de la chica, y ella por mas que trataba de gritar no podía, solo luchaba para defenderse, el hombre metió la mano por su falda, y empezó a bajar la ropa intima de ella, la chica empezó a llorar, en sus pensamientos pedía ayuda, odiando al hombre que le estaba haciendo esto, preguntándose porque le pasaba esto a ella y donde estaría su príncipe azul que no venia a protegerla y defenderla.

El hombre ya tenia casi toda su ropa intima abajo, cuando el pelo de la joven se volvió de un rojo muy intenso, y sus ojos se volvieron también rojos, pero mas que ese color paresia como su en sus ojos hubiera verdadero fuego, y sorpresivamente el hombre salio impulsado hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, y dio contra un muro donde quedo desmallado, la chica se puso de pie y observo al ser repulsivo que haces unos segundos intento abusar de ella, y la mirada que tenia no reflejaba su habitual dulzura, sino un odio tan intenso, que juntos con el rojo de su cabello y ojos le daba un aspecto tan temible, la chica tomo la bolsas con las compras, y salio del callejón, mientras caminaba a su casa, maldecía a todos los hombres, y se juraba a si misma que no dejaría que ningún otro hombre le volvería hacer daño, que ellos no eran mas que unos bastardos, y que no confiaría nunca en ellos.

La chica siguió caminando hacia su casa con todos estos pensamientos en su mente, pero luego el odio fue disminuyendo para pasar a la pena, y el rojo de su cabello y ojos también disminuyo hasta hacerse normal, la chica se sentía humillada, sucia, traicionada, y empezó a llorar, pero antes que llegara a su casa en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, se limpio las lagrimas y fingió una sonrisa, y entro a su casa, le entrego las cosas a su madre, y subió a su cuarto, donde Lilian Evans se prometió que nunca mas un hombre le haría daño.

********************Fin del Flash Back**********************

Las lagrimas de Dolor al recordar esto que tenia bloqueado en su mente, rodaron por las mejilla de Lily, ahora entendía el porque, ella actuaba así como medio de defensa, para no volver a pasar algo parecido, o mas bien para cumplir esa promesa que se había echo, ella jugaba con los hombres, porque así los hombres no la pueden dañar.

- Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que un echo del pasado me arruine la vida, tengo que superarlo y abrirme al amor de un hombre bueno que me quiera de verdad – se decía Lily – tengo que ser la verdadera Lily, con los sueños e ilusiones que tenia antes de que ese hombre me los quitara

*************************************************************************

Bella y Susan buscaban a Lily por todo el castillo, les preocupo mucho la reacción que tubo su amiga, y hablaban de las cosas extrañas que han pasado estos días

- es raro que a Lily le afecte alguna cosa, siempre ella es la mas fuerte de todas – decía Susan – porque esta claro que algo paso cuando nosotros llegamos, o no será que el mandito de Potter le hizo alguna cosa?

- no lo creo Susan, no se si te diste cuenta pero cuando nosotros entramos y los vimos abrasados ellos se pusieron rojos, sino fue cuando Black le hablo algo le paso, pero no se que puede ser, el solo saludo a James y dijo que el solo se había recuperado tan rápido gracias a los cuidados de Lily, en eso no encuentro nada raro, como para que la afectara tanto

- no se que le abra pasado, pero me preocupa el echo que no la encontremos en ninguna parte, ella no es de la que se pierden por el castillo, sigamos buscando mas rápido mejor Bella – puntualizo Susan antes de ambas chicas echarse a correr por los pasillos

*************************************************************************

James se encontraba solo en la enfermería, hace un rato que se habían marchado los merodeadores, porque Sirius estaba haciendo mucho alboroto, y por eso la enfermera los había echado a todos, se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensado en todo lo que había pasado, la bludger, Lily, su estancia en la enfermería, Lily, el por que ella lo había cuidado, todas esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza hasta que un presentimiento lo distrajo, era algo raro, se sentía llamado, había algo en su pecho que hacia que sentirse raro, incomodo, no sabia bien lo que era, el echo es que siguiendo ese impulso se levanto, se vistió, y salio sin permiso de la enfermería, caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que llego a los terrenos del castillo, y sin saber porque se dirigió hacia el lago donde escucho unos llantos, y se dirigió hacia allá, y cada vez que se acercaba mas el dolor en el pecho era mayor, hasta que la vio llorando, le partió el corazón verla así, tan triste, sufriendo, lo único que quería él en ese momento solo era quitarle ese dolor, ayudarla

Lily seguía llorando por todo lo que sentía, por todo lo que había recordado, hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba la persona y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que era James el que estaba a su lado.

¿James que haces acá? – fue lo primero que puedo preguntar la muchacha – ¿como me encontraste?, ¿no deberías estar en al enfermería?

El chico no sabia como responder a esa pregunta, porque simplemente no lo sabia, así que respondió sinceramente – n-no se como llegue hasta este lugar, solo se que estoy aquí, y que me preocupa el verte llorar, no me quieres contar que es lo que pasa Lily?

Ella al escuchar esta respuesta quedo a tonita, pero al ver los tiernos ojos azules, le dio una paz tan grande, que con sinceridad empezó a responder

- es que veo las cosas que echo en el pasado y me avergüenzo de ello, e sido una mala mujer, el tratado  a los hombres como si no fueran nada, utilizarlos, reírme de ellos, un comportamiento del que me arrepiento haber tenido

- yo no se que quien estas hablando – respondió James para la sorpresa de la chica – porque la Lily que yo conozco es una mujer de la cual hay que estar orgullosa, por ser valiente, inteligente, hermosa, buena amiga, tierna, entre muchas otras cualidades que tiene, a esa Lily yo conozco, y de la que me hablas tu, bueno no se quien será, y bueno si existiera no tiene nada de malo, todos tenemos defectos, o hacemos algo mal, y lo importante es reconocer esos errores y fallas y tratar de superarse y de no caer de nuevo en esas faltas, por ejemplo me tienes a mi, yo me enfrasco en mis libros, y por eso me aparto del mundo, si no fuera por Sirius, Remus y Peter, yo no hablaría con nadie, y solo viviría con mis libros, lo cual esta mal y trato de remediar, pero es algo que me cuesta mucho, pero estoy decidido a hacerlo, porque se que eso esta mal -

Lily escuchaba atónita las palabras del chico, nunca pensó que alguien la viera de esa forma, es como si el tuviera la capacidad de ver a la Lily que no tiene su escudo de protección, y tenia razón en lo que decía James lo importante es reconocer los errores, y tratar de superarlo, pero no sabia como lo haría para superar su problema ya que estaba muy dentro suyo, asta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza

- soy una come hombres – reconoció la chica – pero esto se debe a que es una forma de protegerme de las posibles agresiones que pueda sufrir de los hombres, así que la verdad no se como para sacarme esta mascara de mi ser, pero veo que tu puedes ver a través de mi, ver realmente quien soy – al decir esto ultimo la chica se sonrojo – así que te propongo un trato, que te parece si tu me ayudas a mostrar quien verdaderamente soy y a sacar de mi esa manera que tengo de protegerme y yo te ayudo a que descubras que la vida no es solo libros y que también existe la diversión de otras formas – hablo muy esperanzada la chica

- estas conciente que en mi caso será una pelea muy difícil?? – Respondió con una tímida pero sincera sonrisa – entonces trato hecho – y con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa sellaron el pacto

- sabes es mejor que te lleve a la enfermería, porque si descubre Madame Ponfery que no estas, va a arden Hogwarts – así que ambos riendo se dirigieron a la enfermería

**********************************************************

Estaba anocheciendo y James aun estaba en la enfermería (por mas que insistió que estaba bien la Madame Ponfery no lo dejo levantarse, diciendo "Es posible que mañana te deje marcharte), así que el chico se encontraba muy aburrido (no dejaban entrar a los merodeadores por hacer mucho jaleo), estaba empezando a abrir un libro que le había llevado Remus cuando se escucho – Nada de eso señor Potter, nada de libros –

El chico se sobresalto a escuchar estas palabras y cuando vio que quien se las decía era Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse – es que me iba a poner a leer porque estaba muy aburrido, pero dime como lograste entrar?, esta oscureciendo y la enfermera es muy estricta con respecto a las normas –

- son privilegios que uno obtiene cuando uno cuida tan bien a los enfermos – respondió Lily con una sonrisa – sabes e estado pensado que para emprender esta "dura" tarea que nos hemos puesto, deberíamos conocernos mejor, y para esto e traído esto – dijo la chica sacando una caja de su túnica – es un juego de preguntas mágico, el cual va sacando preguntas al azar, solo hay que poner un dedo aquí, y aparecerá pregunta que debo hacerte, y si respondes con la verdad la luz se prendera verde, y si no, roja, también existe un comodín en el que puedes crear tu una pregunta, y preguntas que deben responder los dos, consta de 3 tipos de niveles de preguntas, las comunes, las interesantes, y las sin censura, te parece si lo intentamos? -

- de acuerdo, las damas primeros – respondió muy educadamente el chico

- Partiremos con el primer nivel, haber haber que dice  "nombra 3 cosas que te gusten" - 

- mnnnn – pensaba James antes de responder – el Quidditch, los estudios, y compartir con mis amigos – y dicho de decir esto la luz se encendió verde

- que es lo que mas desagrada – pregunto el chico – las mentiras – respondió rápidamente la chica

- pregunta colectiva, crea un apodo que solo tu le puedas decir a tu compañero de juego – leyó Lily

- ambos chicos se miraron un momento y se sonrojaron – y bien – pregunto la pelirroja - ¿como me vas a decir?

- sabes a mi siempre me a gustado mucho como suena esto "Lil-Marie" – respondió muy apenado el chico

-¿Lil-Marie?, y porque ese nombre, porque mi segundo nombre no es Marie – pregunto extrañada Lily

- es que siempre me a gustado el nombre Lily, y el nombre Marie, así se llamaba mi madre – respondió James con un poco tristeza en su voz

Lily al oír esto se quedo sorprendida pero a la vez respondió con una gran sonrisa – si así te gusta así me quedare, pero que conste solo tu tienes permiso para llamarme así –

El chico alegro cuando oye que la chica aceptaba que la llamaran por ese nombre – ahora dime como me vas a llamar t

Mnn la chica pensó un momento asta que su cara se le ilumino – ya se yo te llamare Jamesie, es mas cariñoso que simplemente James – respondió sonriendo Lily

- entonces es un trato desde ahora en adelante solo tu me puedes llamar Jamesie, y solamente yo te puedo llamar Lil-Marie - 

- De acuerdo Jamesie-poo – respondió Lily y ambos se pusieron a reír a carajadas

Así continuaron el juego por algunas horas,  donde ambos se divertían, reían, se conocían, se estaban creando unos grandes amigos, todo seguía muy bien asta que a Lily le todo formular se siguiente Pregunta – dice así Jamesie, estas enamorado y si lo estas cual es el nombre de esa persona

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas del Autor**

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les aya gustado, si le soy sincero lo escribí exclusivamente para ustedes, los lectores que dejan review y que me piden que lo continué (aunque por el segundo capitulo no fueron tantos como en el primero) les cuento que no tengo ningunas ganas para escribir ningún fic (tengo problemas personales que me desaniman demasiado), así que por eso repito que este cap esta dedicado a todos los lectores, que sinceramente si no fuera por ustedes este cap no existiría (no quería que Arguie terminada sin uñas ^_^ (de verdad gracias))

Tengo que pedir disculpas a una autora winter's fairy por robarle el nombre de Lily (que yo use como el sobre nombre aquí) tengo que decirlo que cuando leí Lily-Marie en su fic me enamore de ese nombre y por eso lo use yo también (espero que me perdones).

La verdad no se cuando vuelva a actualizar (como ya lo explique antes) pero de verdad intentare que sea en el menor tiempo posible, y si alguien me quisiera ayudar todo será bienvenido

**Lord Shagy Black**

shagy100@hotmail.com


	4. Capitulo IV: Sentimientos bromas y cambi

_Cuando tengo dolor, llega la inspiración, por eso escribo_

-------------------------------------------------

Así continuaron el juego por algunas horas, donde ambos se divertían, reían, se conocían. Se estaban creando una gran amistad.

Todo seguía muy bien hasta que a Lily le tocó formular la siguiente pregunta – dice así Jamesie¿estas enamorado actualmente? Y si lo estas ¿cuál es el nombre de esa persona…?

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos bromas y cambios**

El corazón del chico salto cuando escucho esta pregunta, mientras los colores se le subían al rostro, comenzando a sudar y a palidecer. Sabía demasiado bien cual era la respuesta, y no podía responderle a Lily, no cuando ella era todo eso y más…

El no quería mentirle, además no podía hacerlo porque el juego lo delataría si lo hacia.

– Ehhh, bueno…- como acto inconsciente alborotó aún más su cabello, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia las interesantes telarañas que había en el techo. – Lily-Marie, verás yo…

En algún momento mientras ponderaba en su dilema, aventuró la vista hacia ella, y se quedó atrapado en su mirada atenta, aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban grandes y brillantes con infinita inocencia, por más que intentaba, no podía desprenderse del hechizo en ellos.

– ¿Y?- apresuró la chica.

- Su nombre es... -

– Lo siento chicos pero es hora de que el señor Potter descanse, y que usted señorita Evans vaya a su sala común, ya es muy tarde - decía muy oportunamente Madame Pomfrey, arreglando las mamparas de lino blanco que separaban a los enfermos – mañana puede volver si así lo desea, lo que sobra es tiempo; si su enfermo sigue tan cooperativo, es probable que lo suelte el año que viene…- la mujer de edad sonrió. A James se le cayó la quijada.

– ¡Pero Madame Pomfrey, si me siento súper bien! - interpuso rápidamente James, tratando de suprimir un grito de dolor al sentarse de súbito en la cama, – no es necesario que pase más tiempo en cama, míreme – continuaba mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a hacer piruetas por toda la enfermería. Mordiéndose los labios, obviamente. – ¡Ya me encuentro de maravilla! - pero su rostro expresaba que no era así, cosa que a la enfermera no paso desapercibido

– Está bien, está bien, ya tranquilo señor Potter - accedió finalmente la enfermera, divertida. – Depende de como pase la noche, quiero asegurarme que lo que sea que se acaba de romper haya soldado para la mañana.

- Gracias, Gracias, Madame Pomfrey, prometo que seré un niño bueno y me quedare en la camita quietecito - respondía poniendo cara de niño pequeño

A la enfermera le extraño esta respuesta, debido a que el chico Potter, siempre era muy serio, pero no dijo nada al respecto – ¿nos retiramos señorita Evans? -

Lily, que había estado observando el espectáculo divertido, obedeció de inmediato, caminando discretos pasos a la salida. Hasta volverse de súbito y correr a la dirección de la que había salido.

– ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó James, una vez que se había prácticamente tirado sobre la comodidad de la cama.

– Olvidaba esto…- La chica levantó la tabla del juego, y de un momento a otro sonrió ampliamente, – y esto…- y plantó un beso rápido sobre la mejilla de James, el cual juró que lo había hecho volar por una milésima de segundo.

– ¡Que duermas bien! - Añadió momentos después la pelirroja, unos pasos adelante ya, sacándolo de su divagar. James le devolvió la sonrisa, repentinamente iluminado, mientras pensaba - Así quién no dormiría bien (NA: apoyo al chico¡¡quiero mi beso!)

– ¡LILY!- exclamó de súbito James, incorporándose en la cama rápidamente – ¡_Il est son nom! -_

La chica lo miró extrañada, y parecía tener la intención de preguntar que había dicho, pero la enfermera conduciéndola a la puerta se lo impidió. De lo que Lily no se había dado cuenta es que la el tablero de juegos se había iluminado en verde.

Una ves que la chica había salido James suspiro tranquilo, mientras pensaba – es una suerte que ella no sepa francés – mientras cerraba los ojos y una sonrisa aparecía en su boca.

Había perdido cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde el día en que aceptó que ella era alguien especial, su alguien especial. Sabía cosas de ella que incluso ella misma ignoraría, como la acción recurrente de enrular la punta de su cabello entre los dedos cuando pretendía poner atención, cómo le disgustaba la goma de mascar, o la extraña fascinación que sentía por las estrellas. Y no que él fuera un maldito acechador, era simplemente que, después de notar un simple detalle como el de separar los guisantes del resto de las verduras, no podía evitar dejar de notar los demás, todos esos detallitos que hacen que uno poco a poco comience a enamorarse de alguien, así fue como el se enamoro de su Lily-Marie.

– DESPIERTEN DORMILONAS! -

– ¡Lily¿¡Qué en nombre de todos los infiernos te ocurre? Es muy temprano aúnnnn… ¡DEJAME DORMIR! - habló mas dormida que despierta Susan, mientras se daba media vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

– ¡Nada de eso flojas! Arriba, arriba que ya amaneció, un lindo sol nos saludo hoy y hay que prepararse para las clases - respondía muy alegremente la chica, – si no se levantan a las 3 peor para ustedes, 1… 2 yyyyy… 3!-

Ninguna de las chicas se inmutó.

– Ok, sobre advertencia no hay engaño así que ¡ACCIO SABANAS¡¡ACUOS!- Dicho y hecho: las sabanas de las camas de sus amigas volaron mientras un gran chorro de agua las mojaba por completo.

– FRIA, FRIA, MOJADA, QUE YO TE MATO EVANS!- grito encolerizada Susan, mientras que la aludida solo se doblaba de la risa al ver la reacción de su amiga.

–Tranquila amiga solo fue una pequeña broma, además que de verdad es la hora de levantarse, así que a la ducha¡ahora!-

15 minutos después (N.A ¿de verdad se pueden demorar tan poco en arreglarse?), las 3 salían de su cuarto aún quejándose por como las había despertado su amiga, – ¿y tu por qué estás tan contenta Lily? Porque esa sonrisa no te la quitan ni con cirugía… -

– Yo ando igual que siempre, - dijo despreocupadamente la pelirroja.

– Si seguro… y McGonagall se da con el gato del celador… - respondió sarcásticamente Susan.

- Déjala ser… cada quien con sus perversiones, - le dijo muy sonriente Lily.

– ¿Y tú desde cuando tan buena contestando? Te pareces a los merodeadores. - Se refirió Bella.

– ¿Quien habla de los nosotros¿Los muy ilustres Merodeadores…? - Habló Sirius quien venía bajando las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos seguido de Remus y Peter.

–No te preocupes Sirius no es nada¿que les parece si bajamos a desayunar? Porque estoy muerta de hambre,- y con lo dicho por Lily todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Cuando estaban por entrar Bella le pregunto a la pelirroja, – ¿y tu ayer que estabas haciendo que llegaste tan tarde anoche?-

- ¿Yooo? Nada, Simplemente estaba dando unas vueltas por ahí - respondió en forma despreocupada.

– ¿Desde cuando Lily es tan Misteriosa…? -

Pero Susan no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por un grito de Sirius – ¡James amigo¡¡Que bueno que te soltaron de la enfermería, ya estaba-- bueno, esto era muy aburrido sin ti! -

– Si fue difícil pero logre convencer a la enfermera que ya estaba bien, y aquí estoy.- Respondió el chico de lentes.- Buenos días Lily-Marie¿como amaneciste?- le decía el chico mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

– Súper bien Jamesie¿como dormiste tú? - Respondía la chica mientras le devolvía el saludo.

Todos quedaron con cara de WHAAAAT! (N.A: una cara parecida a esta Oo), al ver como esos dos se saludaban, trataban y decían.

– Ehhhh… ¿James, nos quieres contar algo? - Pregunto un muy confundido Sirius.

– Si… ¿y que fue eso de Lily-Marie y Jamesie? - Pregunto también una aturdida Susan.

– No tengo nada que contar Sirius - respondió relajadamente James.

- … y esas son unas formas que tenemos para llamarnos entre nosotros. - Continuó muy sincronizadamente Lily, (N.A: James y Lily hablaron como lo hacen Fred y George, a mí me encanta esa forma de hablar)

Todos empezaron a desayunar tranquilamente, aunque las chicas y los merodeadores aun estaban muy extrañado por la actitud de sus amigos (N.A¿y quien no? Si hasta yo también lo estoy, y eso que soy el escritor XD).

**Lugar: Clases de pociones**

**Hora: Antes de la comida**

**Estado anímico: Todos muy aburridos… y con hambre.**

El profesor Pesadus Freus (N.A: Buen nombre ) se encontraba paseando por las filas de calderos humeantes revisando la elaboración de la poción Quitasueños, la cual era bastante complicada; premiando a todo Slytherin y criticando y bajando puntos a los Gryffindors a diestra y siniestra, aunque su poción estuviera bien hecha.

– Señorita March¿me podría decir que diablos es esto? -

La chica muy nerviosa respondió, - Es la poción que nos pidió, profesor Freus.-

– Ya veo. – Mordaz, replicó el profesor, - y si es la poción que pedí¿porque es azul clara cuando debería ser azul oscura? -

La chica pasó la vista por los demás calderos y vio que algunos de los calderos estaban mucho peor que el de ella, pero como todos ellos eran Slytherin… no importaba si el caldero de Lucius Malfoy brillara de un rojo esmeralda. – Creo que le puse muy poco polvo de hada.-

– Pues supone bien señorita, así que no se para que sigue trabajando si su poción no va a tener el efecto esperado.- Manifestó con toda mala intención el profesor.

– Pues entonces es deber del profesor corregir a sus alumnos cuando están haciendo algo mal…- Se escuchó una tranquila voz desde el fondo del aula. – Y tratar a todos sus alumnos por igual, no con el fin de humillarlos.-

– Quién se cree usted para criticar mi forma de enseñar, señor Black? – Cuestionó peligrosamente el mayor.

– Soy simplemente un alumno de este colegio, que esta aquí para aprender, y esperando que los profesores enseñen de manera competente.-

WOW, pensó Susan¿el Cromagnon tiene más de dos palabras inteligentes y, las estaba usando para defenderla? (N.A: de verdad las mujeres piensan así de nosotros, mnnn pensándolo, es mejor no saberlo)

El silencio cayó en el aula. El ambiente estaba tan denso que se podía cortan con un cuchillo, todos miraban expectantes al profesor Freus, el cual estaba rojo de ira, y a Sirius, que seguía muy tranquilo. Eso, hasta que el primero habló. – Si tanto tiene ganas de aprender le vamos a ayudar un poco, lo quiero a usted y a la señorita March en mi despacho hoy a las 7:30 para su detención. Aprendió hoy algo, señor Black¿a que sí?-

Lily y James venían caminando en dirección al gran comedor, sus amigos iban mas adelante hablando quien sabe que cosa, hasta que salió Malfoy y su pandilla.

–Vaya vaya, miren lo que encuentra mis ojos… la estúpida sangre sucia y el cuatro ojos de Potter, que pareja más rara tenemos aquí.- Habló Lucius, como siempre arrastrando las palabras.

– No hay ni tormenta y las ratas son las primeras que llegan a tierra.- Conversó indiferente Lily.

(N.A: palabra usada aquí, mas bien que yo la uso, pero no la digo, mas que nada la pienso, porque creo que un poco fuerte . NB: originalmente era: " (censurado)". Pero eso es sumamente vulgar de labios de una chica. N.A: bueno ya pero no me retes, si igual no la puse ;;)

– ¿Así que la sangre sucia se cree muy lista no, pues siempre será una estúpida zorra adicta a los hombres (N.A: lo de zorra lo puso mi beta porque yo no uso esa palabra le encuentro fuerte, pero aquí queda bien)… ¿sabes? Hoy me siento benévolo, te puedo hacer el favor…- hablo muy seductoramente Snape, – me hace falta algo de diversión fácil últimamente.-

Estas palabras hirieron profundamente a Lily, pensado que esa es la idea que tiene todo el colegio de ella, que era una mujer fácil, de las que sólo sirven para divertirse un rato. Luchaba porque sus ojos no se humedecieran, no les daría a la satisfacción de que verla llorar, en cambio, él se la daría a ella… levantaba la varita para maldecirlo cuando una mano la tomo suavemente, era James que la miraba tiernamente y negaba con la cabeza.

El chico sintió el dolor que le estaba provocando las palabras a la chica, y vio sus intenciones, así que tomó cartas en el asunto mientras le decía: – Bueno, si nos permiten Malfoy, Snape, nos retiramos,- dicho esto aún con las manos unidas, se dio media vuelta y partieron.

– Siempre serás un cobarde Potter,- habló Malfoy a su espalda, James no se inmutó.

Una ves que estuvieron lo bastante lejos, Lily estalló. – PERO ESOS IMBÉCILES, PORQUE NO ME DEJASTE MALDECIRLOS JAMES, PORQUE NO, ELLOS SE MERECE ESO Y MUCHO MÁS!- y no aguantó más, empezó a llorar escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Tiernamente James la abrazó – Tranquila mi niña, lo que ellos dijeron sabes de sobra que no es cierto, solo lo dicen para molestarte. No dejes que ellos te afecten,- la consolaba James, mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

Fue cosa de varios minutos antes de que la chica se calmara. Y cuando el chico estuvo seguro de que lo escuchaba con atención, continuó, – y si no te deje maldecirlos fue porque lo más probable es que un profesor te hubiera visto y eso no seria bueno, pero no te preocupes que tendrán su castigo.-

La chica levanto la vista y suavemente le pregunto a morocho, – ¿que castigo¿que piensas hacer?- mientras observaba como en la cara de James empezaba formarse una sonrisa.

– Es hora de que te ilustres en como son las cosas al estilo merodeador. Observa y aprende, novata.- Respondió el chico mientras se quedaba prendado de la mirada de ella, mirando como lentamente en su cara empezaba a formarse una sonrisa.

– ¿Como te sientes, Bella?- Preguntó un poco apenado Remus.

– Si te refieres al tema de mi ex novio,- hizo notar la aludida, mientras estaban camino a la biblioteca, – te diré que bastante bien, pensé que iba a ser mucho mas difícil, pero me he dado cuenta que él no lo es todo, que sí ha dolido, eso no te lo puedo negar, pero más por orgullo, hay que aceptar que el no me quería mucho… que solo estaba por conmigo por compañía, o que se yo por cuál razón, pero yo no voy a deprimir por eso, la vida sigue.-

– Me alegra oír eso, me gusta que estés contenta.- le dijo alegremente el chico, y siguieron conversando por un tiempo hasta que de repente…

– Muchas gracias Remus.- le dijo Bella de la nada.

– ¿Y eso por qué?- pregunto muy extrañado el chico.

– Por estar conmigo cuando todos eso paso, por consolarme, sin ti no se que hubiera hecho,- y dicho este le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras este levemente se sonrojaba,- pero sabes… no se a ti pero a mi ya me dio hambre, y si no nos apuramos no podremos comer nada.- En un instante la chica salió corriendo rumbo al comedor, seguida por el chico, ambos con unas sonrisas en el rostro.

Eran las 7:30 y dos chicos se encuentran fuera del despacho del profesor de pociones, en las caras de ambos estaba claramente reflejado que ninguno tenia ganas de estar en ese lugar

– Hey March, que bueno saber que voy a tener una linda compañía en este castigo.- Hablo muy seductoramente Sirius.

– No te creas Black, que si estoy aquí es por tu culpa, así que por favor deja el sarcasmo.- Respondió secamente Susan.

– Huy que mala March¿por qué eres así conmigo? Yo no te hecho nada malo, que recuerde, claro está.-

– No, no me has hecho nada malo, pero al pensar en todas las chicas que dejado con el corazón roto, o con las cuales as jugado, solo me haces pensar que eres un desgraciado.- Las palabras eran muy directas y manejadas con increíble facilidad y frialdad, que dieron en el fondo al joven Black.

– No es por ser grosero March, pero tú no me conoces como para hablar con tal seguridad, es cierto, he tenido muchas novias, pero ninguna es con la intención de juego, es que simplemente busco algo… busco a alguien especial, pero al parecer sigue escondiéndose de mi…- esto ultimo lo dijo con un todo triste, – mi intención no es hacerlas sufrir, pero al tiempo de estar con alguien me doy cuenta que no es a quien busco, y prefiero terminar lo antes posible, porque para que tener una relación que no seria verdadera, eso si que seria jugar.-

Susan quedo muy sorprendida con lo dicho por chico, nunca se imaginó lo que le había dicho el gran Sirius Black, y al ver sus ojos se notaba que eran verdaderas sus palabras, iba a responderle cuando fue interrumpido por una voz.

- Veo que han llegado los deseosos por aprender.- dijo muy secamente el profesor Freus, – así que van a hacer es tomar estas bandejas y reconocerán su contenido, lo clasificaran y lo pondrán en su recipiente, lo ubicaran el lugar que debe tener en el estante, de acuerdo a su contenido, ordenándolo alfabéticamente.- Finalizó el profesor apuntando a unas grandes canastas con cosas de dudosa clasificación, pero que tenían un aspecto y olor repugnantes, las cuales garantizaban mucho trabajo (N.A: no me esta simpatizando este tipo ¬¬)

**Lugar: Sólo Dios sabe (lugar secreto)**

**Hora: Entrada la noche**

**Misión: Planear y preparar la broma para los Slytherin**

**Agentes: 007 Potter, James Potter**

**S/n (por ser nueva) Evans, Lily Evans**

Ambos chicos se encuentran alrededor de un caldero con una burbujeante poción.

– Pero Jamesie esto es muy peligroso y¿si nos descubren? -

– Tranquila Lily-Marie, si lo hacemos según lo planeado, no tendríamos porque descubrirnos, he ahí la complejidad de una broma bien hecha.-

– ¿Y si nos hemos equivocado¿si la poción no esta bien hecha?- Preguntó muy alterada Lily.

–Revisamos bien la poción, además que nos ha quedado muy bien, yo solo no podría haberlo hecho mejor, hacemos un gran equipo.- dijo él chico dándole una tímida sonrisa.

– Pero, pero… ¿no crees que es mucho lo que vamos a hacer?-

– Si crees que lo que te dijeron no fue nada dímelo ahora mismo y dejamos esto hasta aquí, lo que es yo, no lo tolero y pretendo llegar hasta las últimas, nadie te puede decir algo así y quedar impune, – el semblante de James se volvió muy serio al decir esto, casi daba miedo.

Lily se sorprendió mucho al oír estas palabras del chicos de lentes – como es que ese chico tan tímido y callado puede decir eso, el que no mata ni a una mosca, pero en su mirada hay determinación, pero sus ojos hay un brillo diferente, que lindos esos ojos, y como me miran – pensaba la chica mientras se quedaba prendada a los ojos del James, mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

–¿Y que me dices Lily-Marie?- el chico cruzo los brazos.

La chica reacciono al escuchar las palabras del chico mientras se regañaba mentalmente, – Maldición, como es posible que me haya quedado pegado a sus ojos, pero es que son tan lindos… UN MOMENTO, de donde salió ese pensamiento, pero es que verdad, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos… ya calma Lily, es solo el tímido y callado James…-

– Aún espero una respuesta, o ¿no me estas poniendo atención Lily-Marie?- Hablo levemente enfadado el chico.

La chica se sonrojó aún más al oír como le reprochaba, y al darse cuenta que había vuelto a quedar pegada a su mirada – Si Jamesie, ellos tiene que pagar, no pueden andar así como así.-

Al oír la respuesta una sonrisa adorno el rostro del chico, – entonces prosigamos, manos a la obra…-

– Lily somos tus amigas así que exigimos una respuesta,- interrogaba Susan, – ¿qué esta pasando últimamente contigo?-

– A mi nada¿qué me tendría que estar pasando?- Respondió despreocupadamente la pelirroja

– ¿Como que nada? Últimamente andas muy misteriosa, y pasas mucho tiempo con Potter¿y que es eso de Jamesie? – continuó ahora Bella.

– Ya les dije que es solo una forma llamarnos,- respondió muy cansadamente Lily.

– Si pero ¿desde cuando tanta familiaridad, no me digas que - Susan palideció repentinamente, – ¿No me digas que James es tu conquista de esta semana? – ella tanto como Bella recordaron la advertencia de Sirius.

Lily se molesto un poco ante lo dicho por su amiga – No, James no es mi conquista de esta semana, y tampoco de otra semana, ni el ni nadie, no me interesa estar con nadie a quien yo no quiera, además si quisiera estar con él no tendría nada de malo, es un chico muy tierno, además no esta nada mal, a decir verdad es bien guapo, con esos ojos tan lindos…- dijo esto sonrojándose un poco al recordar la mirada de el la noche anterior. (N.A: a esta si que le gusto la mirada )

– ¿Guapo¿James Potter guapo? El mismo James Potter que es un come libros, el cerebrito de Hogwarts?- dijo de forma muy incrédula Susan.

– Si te fijaras bien, verías que es un chico bien interesante,- respondió secamente Lily mientras se marchaba rápidamente, dejando a sus amigas muy sorprendidas.

– ¿Y a esta que le paso?- pregunto Bella.

– No lo sé y espero que no sea lo que estoy pensado, por su bien.- Respondió Susan.

**Lugar: El Gran Comedor**

**Hora: La hora de la comida (medio obvio)**

**Actividad: No es jugando twister… (Sarcástico)**

Los merodeadores se encontraban hablando alegremente en la mesa de Gryffindor, un poco mas allá se encontraban las chicas (a Lily ya se le había pasado el enojo, y de echo se encontraba algo nerviosa), el gran comedor rebozando de gente, todo el plantel de profesores presente, las mesas llenas de comida, todo estaba normalmente hasta que de repente las luces del gran comedor se apagan, quedando todo a oscuras, solo un haz de luz se ve al fondo, donde aparece Lucius Malfoy junto a Serverus Snape, vestido muy peculiarmente y empiezan a cantar alternadamente.

_**¿Marica Quien?  
¿Marica Tú?  
¿Marica Yo?  
Marica Ha-Ha** _

Empieza a sonar una música de fondo y el color de la luz empieza a cambiar. (N.A: lo que esta entre paréntesis es la segunda voz)

_**Valor a la luz...  
si eres un gay tu... piénsalo (Piénsalo)  
Es tu vida  
y si dicen lo que digan (Que digan lo que quieran) **_

_**Valor Valor (Musho Valor)  
Que oscuro es un armario  
Sal de Ahí (Sal de ahí)  
Y vente aquí  
Tu destino es ser feliz** _

En este punto de la canción aparece una esfera de discoteca y las luces se vuelven mas estrambóticas, mientras aparece Crabbe y Goyle, vestido con cueros muy ajustados, y Malfoy y Snape empiezan a bailar muy "locamente" alrededor de ellos mientras lanzaban confetis plateados.

_**Fiesta Fiesta**_

_**Pluma Pluma Gay**_

_**Pluma Pluma Gay**_

_**Pluma Pluma Pluma Gay**_

Ahora Snape se para delante de todos y empieza a hablar como si esto se lo digiera a todo el mundo.

_**Que importa si el niño sale gay**_

_**Tu has nacido gay **_

_**Aunque cueste, hay que gritarlo**_

_**¡Soy Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**_

_**Fiesta Fiesta**_

_**Pluma Pluma Gay**_

_**Pluma Pluma Gay**_

_**Pluma Pluma Pluma Gay**_

Vuelve a quedar todo solamente iluminado por un haz de luz blanca en el que solo se ve a Lucius y Snape.

_**¿Marica Quien?  
¿Marica Tú?  
¿Marica Yo?  
Marica Ha-Ha** _

Y al decir esto ultimo ambos se besan. Para el pobre estómago de todos. (N.A: que asco, Snape y Malfoy)

No hay que decir que todo el comedor estaba convertido en un mar de risas, por todas partes había gente que estaba tirada riendo, mientras que en la mesa de profesores había distintas reacciones, desde el total enojo por parte del profesor Freus, la neutral de la profesora Mcgonagall y la risa disimulada del profesor Dumbledore. (N.A: Este Dumby siempre tan extravagante)

En la mesa de Gryffindor todos reían, los merodeadores con una cara de desconcierto debido a que no fueron ellos los que habían realizado esa tan buena broma, todos menos uno de gafas y miraba a Lily y le cerraba un ojo, gesto que no paso desapercibido a Remus y Bella.

Snape y Malfoy seguían besándose cuando el efecto de la poción termino y al ver como estaban vestido y lo que estaban haciendo y ver como todo el mundo estaba riendo, hicieron lo mas sensato que se podía hacer, salir corriendo del gran comedor.

– POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW!- el profesor Freus levantó la voz, – todos a mi despacho ¡AHORA!-

– Calma Pesadus,- Añadió tranquilamente Albus – No hay pruebas que puedan inculpar a esos chicos, hay que decir que la broma estaba muy bien hecha, y por la cara que tenían los chicos no creo que hayan sido ellos, además, hace tiempo que no me reía de esta manera.- (N.A: definitivamente como Dumby no hay)

Lily respiro tranquila al oír estas palabras, y su sonrisa se había ampliado, mientras pensaba – Esto de hacer bromas no es tan malo después de todo.-

Pasaban los días, incluso semanas y aun en todo el colegio de magia y hechicería se hablaba del "baile" de Snape y Malfoy, no había parte donde ambos chicos podían estar tranquilos, haciéndole diferentes bromas, y cantando la canción en los pasillos, cosas que cada día mas satisfacía a Lily

- ¿No as notado que James y Lily están un poco raro últimamente?- pregunto Remus a Bella un día que paseaban por el lago

- La verdad si, desde que fue la broma hacia Snape y Malfoy que se comportan de manera sospechosa -

- Si quieres mi opinión, para mí que fueron ellos lo que planearon la broma -

- es lo mismo que creo yo, pero siempre que le pregunto a Lily, ella niega todo conocimiento – respondió muy preocupadamente Bella – ella nunca nos ocultaba cosas

- Tranquila pequeña – el licántropo la abraza dulcemente – se que ellos pasan mas tiempo junto últimamente, pero a mi parecer creo que les esta haciendo bien, por lo menos para James, ya no lo veo tan tímido y callado como antes -

- yo también creo que Lily esta mejor ahora, por decirlo de una manera ahora es "mas conciente" – hablaba la rubia mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de joven – pero ten en cuenta Remus que ella es mi amiga y temo perderla.

- No creo que la pierdas linda (NA¿es idea mía o estos están muy cariñosos?) – ustedes siempre han sido sus amigas, y eso nada lo podrá separar -

- March, March, espera – gritaba Sirius detrás de la morocha, mientras la alcanzaba – si que caminas rápido

- que acaso el gran Sirius Black se cansa por alcanzar a una mujer – pregunto muy burlonamente la chica

- es que alcanzar una mujer tan especial como tu cuesta trabajo – respondió el joven, lo cual hizo que Susan se ruborizara por la forma que lo dijo, aunque para disimular agacho la cabeza como si buscara algo – pero para ser una chica tan inteligente deberías no olvidar tus libros – le paso un libro de transformación

- Gra-gracias – solo pudo contestar una avergonzada chica al ver como la alúdala Sirius de manera inconciente

- Esto no es ninguna molestia para el gran magnifico único incomparable grandioso Sirius Black, así que para lo que me necesites solo tienes que decir "Ho y ahora quien podrá salvarme" y de inmediato apareceré yo preciosa (N.A: con chipote chillón incluido?) – dijo el chico mientras se alejaba con la intención de hacer enfadar a Susan, cosa que logro a la perfección

**Lugar: Cuarto de Chicas** (donde todo hombre quisiera estar ¡Auchhh, quien tiro ese libro!)

**Hora: Cuando por lo general los mortales duermen**

**Actividad : ¿Cual creen?**

Chicas, chicas levántense que vamos a llegar tarde – hablaba una muy entusiasmada Lily a sus compañeras de cuarto

- Que demonios pasa Lily para despertarnos temprano un día sábado en la mañana, no sabes que eso es un sacrilegio – le responde Susan de mala gana (N.A: estoy de acuerdo)

- Hoy es día de Quiddichit hay que levantarse a apoyar al equipo -

- una preguntita queridísima Lily, DESDE CUANDO TE INTERESA A TI ESE DEPORTE, Y PORQUE $,# ME TIENE QUE INTERESAR A MI – (N.A: hay gente que responde muy mal cuando la despiertan)

- buen pues si no quieres acompañar a tu amiga a apoyar al equipo de nuestra casa, da lo mismo, total para eso están las amigas – responde Lily en forma dramática

- ya si no tienes porque hacer teatro, si total ya me despertaste – respondió la morocha aun de mal humor

**Lugar: Campo de Quiddicht**

**Lugar: en la hora del partido**

**Actividad: ¿Es nesesario responder?**

Ya en la cancha de Quidditch se encontraba todo el colegio reunido, gritando por todos por sus equipos favoritos, que en esta oportunidad eran Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, catorce escobas comenzaban a elevarse, mientras comenzaba el partido, a medida que avanzaba el encuentro, este se colocaba más emocionante, el marcador estaba 140 a favor de Gryffindor, contra 130 de Ravenclaw, para sus amigas Lily estaba irreconocible, gritaba eufóricamente a los jugadores, reclamaba por las faltas y mas que nada animaba a James.

- James tienes que atrapar la snich, que si no lo haces te quedas sin juegos – al oír esto el resto de la gente la quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Lily se ponía tan roja como su cabello – te quedas sin tablero chino – agrego Lily para disimular. (N.A.: Son mal pensados)

De repente James empezó a descender a una gran velocidad casi de forma perpendicular al suelo, y cuando estuvo a centímetros de él, endereza la escoba y vuelve a subir, girando sobre su eje, y realiza un loop para luego dirigirse donde se encontraba Lily, iba en trayectoria de colisión, y todo el mundo empezó a correr de ese lugar para no resultar heridos, todos menos Lily que se veía ¿emocionada, James acelera aun más su escoba, pero cuando esta a punto de chocar gira su escoba de manera espectacular quedando solo a unos centímetros de ella, James le sonríe y le extiende la mano donde se encuentra la snitch.

------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor**

Hola !

Se que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo alguno de mis fics pero la verdad, la inspiración para escribir simplemente no estaba, incluso este capitulo hace tiempo que estaba escrito solo le faltaba la parte del final de Quiddich (a todo esto que no me gusto como quedo)

No se si notaron que mi forma de escribir cambio, no se cual le gustara más, la anterior mas formal, o la de ahora mas relajada y dando mis opiniones entre medio, por favor díganme que opina de eso.

Revisando vi que había puesto la canción maricatu, la cual fue famosa hace como un año por aquí (tanto tiempo sin escribir), y lo que no sepan cual es y quieren oírla o ver el video solo me contactan y yo se la envío

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan un review dando ánimos y que me piden que actualice (se que tengo otros fics pendientes, pero voy a ver si ahora en vacaciones puedo ponerme a ello (ojala que la inspiración llegue)), también quiero agradecer enormemente a mi beta Croiff, que me ayudado mucho en este cap.

Para todos los que quieran contactarme pueden ver mi dirección de msn y email, en mi Bio.

**Shagy Sirius**


End file.
